


Run Away

by Ghiacciolite



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Other, Sad Ending, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: The two of you could leave, be happy together. New York was so close, but seemed so far away.
Relationships: Martin Mathias/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after a particularly strange and kinda sad dream that Martin was in.

“Run away with me.”

Your words made Martin pause. He turned and stared at you, unsure if you were serious or not. You didn't blink, smile, or make any indication that you were anything but serious.

“I can't. I have to stay here.” Martin replied, not making eye contact. You looked more upset than he thought you would.

“But why _not_ , Martin? You have no reason to stay, you've said so yourself that Cuda wants you dead, so why not leave with me? We can go up to New York, I can get us a small apartment, i-it would be nice, we could be _happy_ there.” Your eyes were filling with tears. “You can drink from me so no one gets hurt. You would be _safe_.”

Martin shifted under the blanket uncomfortably. He wasn't used to seeing you this emotional, this serious. More than anything, he wanted to agree, to run away with you.

“I've never really been away from my family, I've just been sent from one to the next. What would I do without them? It would be hard.”

You closed your eyes, not looking at Martin anymore. “ _I_ could be your family...”

The silent was long and awkward. Martin felt love the likes of which he had never imagined before. He had always thought you would leave him, that you were just using him. But your feelings were stronger than he ever could have guessed, and that made his heart swell with emotion.

He grabbed your hand. “Alright, let's run away together. Give me a day or two to get my things sorted and packed, and we can leave.” He kissed you gently, and you smiled, the tears in your eyes drying up.

“T-Thanks, Martin. You won't regret this. We'll be happier in New York.”

Martin smiled, but said nothing. With the way you looked at him, he was certain you were right.

After that night, you never saw Martin again. No one even spoke of him, like he had just vanished or never existed in the first place. And, eventually, he became nothing but a distant memory for you.


End file.
